


Do you really care about me?

by LucyLuxDMC



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Gen, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28811874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucyLuxDMC/pseuds/LucyLuxDMC
Summary: Nero,Dante and Vergil are out for a mission. During that the Yamato run away from Vergil. Only a clarification between Vergil and the spirit of the Yamato will fix their relationship
Kudos: 7





	Do you really care about me?

**Author's Note:**

> •Broken english alert
> 
> • This's just a thought a write in one go. Don't expect sth special. It's just a disjointed thought.

Dante,Vergil and Nero were in mission together. Dante begged his brother to come with him and Vergil,as long as Dante stopped to do so, accepted his request.

" _This's the last time,I'll go with you in a mission,little_ _brother_ "

" _Yeah,for sure!_ "

" _Do you wanna fight?_ "

" _Why not!_ "

Both unsheated their swords ready to fight but Nero stopped them for the umpteenth time.

" _Cut it out! Dammit! You're adults! Can you stop acting like bras for once?!_ "

Nero was sick of having to stop them from killing each other. But,in all honesty, for Dante and Vergil that was a way to play.

" _C'mon,Nero. We're joking._ "

But Nero couldn't get it.

" _And you call that a joke?_ "

Dante and Vergil noticed that Nero was more upset than usual and Vergil pointed it out.

" _Nero,you're more upset than usual. What's wrong?_ "

" _It's my daughter, Cecilia. She's cutting her teeth and,during the night, she cry a lot. And me or Kyrie, we have to stay awake to comfort her. I haven't slept properly for days. But,I think, it's normal when you have a child to look after._ "

In that moment, Vergil felt offended a little,because he thought Nero had a dig at him.

" _I'm sorry, If I wasn't a good father, but I had my reasons._ "

Nero looked at his father perplexed because he didn't get what he was talking about.

" _Eh?_ "

But Dante got his brother had misunderstood and he laughed because of that.

" _Oh, brother. Nero wasn't talking about you. He was talking about himself. You had misunderstood his words."_

Vergil realised he made himself look like an idiot. And,for the embarrassment,he covered his face with his hand.  
Seeing Vergil acting like that,Nero and Dante laughed.

" _Oh,so V still exists in you?_ "

Dante looked at Nero a bit confused.

" _What are you talking about?_ "

But Vergil didn't want Nero tell Dante that story.

" _Don't you dare tell him that,Nero!_ "

" _Now,I'm curious. Tell me._ "

But before Nero could say something a horde of demons was rushing at them.

" _I guess, that story will have to wait,Dante._ "

Nero revved the Red Queen fully while Dante and Vergil unsheated their swords.

" _Let's rock!_ "

After Dante invitation, the three demon's hunters began their battle against the demons' horde.

The hunters defeated them without difficulty.

" _And this was the last._ "

" _Nero, you're improved since our last meeting._ "

Vergil congratulated Nero on his progress. He was proud of his son.

" _Thank you,father._ "

But,all of a sudden, the Yamato started to glow.

"Hey Vergil, what's up with the Yamato?"

Dante pointed that out, but Vergil didn't have the slightest idea of what was going on.

" _I don't know. It's the first time I see the Yamato behaves like this._ "

Then the Yamato fled Vergil's grip, leaving all the presents astonished. It was floating in the air.  
But before Vergil could catch it, the Yamato flew away.

" _What the?_ "

No one of the presents didn't know what was going on. All happened in a hurry.

" _And where did it go,now? Hey, Vergil!"_

Dante looked at his brother,but as soon as he did, he saw Vergil totally shocked. Dante didn't know what to do or say to wake his brother up. Without the Yamato, Vergil was totally paralyzed. Nero had never seen his father in that state and that made him angry.

" _The hell, Vergil! Wake up! You're the son of Sparda! I thought it would take worse to stop you!_ "

But Vergil didn't react at Nero's words.

" _I knew! You're not my father! And let alone a Sparda's heir!_ "

Hearing that Dante intervened to stop Nero. What he was saying was too hurtful even for one like Vergil.

" _Hey, Nero! Get a grip! You're going too far!_ "

" _It's me who is going too far?! Did you see him? Because Yamato abandoned him,now he is able to do nothing! I'm sorry,but that dead weight is not my father! And I think Sparda would be disappointed of him._ "

But despite all that bad words Vergil didn't react. And seeing that,Nero decided to search the Yamato leaving Dante and Vergil behind.

" _Hey,Nero! Wait,where are you going?_ "

" _I will search the Yamato by myself! After all that sword is my right arm!_ "

So Nero ran in search of the Yamato, leaving Dante and Vergil to themself. Dante wanted to chase after the Yamato,but he couldn't leave his brother behind.

" _Hey, Vergil! Is it possible what Nero said didn't have any effect on you?_ "

But Vergil didn't say anything and seeing him act like that made Dante upset so much so Dante decided to slap his brother.  
Vergil take it without respond. At that point,Dante took his brother by the collar of his coat. And he looked at him angrily but Vergil gaze was like empty.

" _What the hell happened to my big dumbass brother?! Vergil, I don't know what happened to the Yamato but you must wake up or,I swear, I'll kill you right now!_ "

In part, Dante's words had some effect on Vergil who whispered something.

" _Why did...she abandon me?_ "

" _C'mon, Vergil! If you want that answer you have to wake up and find her. There's a reason if she acted in that way!"_

Vergil's frozen eyes ran into Dante's eyes. That fronzen gaze made Dante's blood run cold.

" _Dammit, Vergil! You're scaring me!_ "

That was what Dante thought looking at his brother who,whispering,asked to his little brother which was the reason of Yamato's reaction.

" _Which is?_ "

" _How should I know? We must find the Yamato to answer to this!_ "

That words somehow made to shake Vergil in the deep and made him react.

" _But she didn't abandon me,did she?"_

" _Of course she didn't!_ "

After hearing that words, Vergil grasped Dante's hands.

" _You can put me down. I'm back._ "

Dante smiled hearing such words.

" _Good riddance! Now,we must chase after Nero. He went to search the Yamato and I don't have the slightest idea where he went._ "

In the meanwhile, Nero managed to find the Yamato. It had ended up on the top of a cliff.

" _Wouldn't you know it? When did it ever an easy recovery._ "

So Nero turned into his DT and he flew to reach the Yamato,but several demons attracted by the Yamato's energy surrounded Nero.

"Not so fast!"

Using the buster ability of his wings for Nero was a child's play get rid of that demons.

" _Done! And now the Yamato._ "

Nero managed to reach the top of the cliff, turning human once he landed. Nero approched the sword.

" _C'mon, Yamato. We must come back to your owner._ "

But as soon as Nero tryied to take it, he was repulsed by a shock wave.  
He didn't get why Yamato was reacting in that way with him.

" _Hey! What the hell is wrong with you?_ "

In that moment Nero heard a female voice echoing in his head.

" _I have to talk with Vergil. Only him._ "

Nero understood quickly that voice was Yamato's one.

" _Are you kidding me? So, why the hell did you flee from him? I can't understand. You've always been close to him,why did you decide to run away?_ "

" _I have to see how much he cares about me._ "

" _You must be kidding! He ripped off my right arm for you!_ "

" _He didn't do it for me! He did so for himself!_ "

But Nero was fed up with that story.

" _Listen,now you're coming back with me,willing or not!_ "

And once again,Nero tried to take the Yamato but it repulsed him with a shock wave more powerful than before that leave him paralyzed.

" _Dammit..._ "

" _I want Vergil!_ "

" _Here I am, Yamato!_ "

Vergil appeared on the horizon,ready to approach the Yamato.

" _Dante,take care of Nero. I have to figure this problem out by myself._ "

So Vergil approached the Yamato. As soon as he did, the Yamato started to glow and from it a female spirit came out. She was wearing a thin long kimono that let her forms glimpse. While her long blue hair danced in the wind.  
All the presents were astonished. It never happened that it showed up in that aspect.

" _Y-Yamato?_ "

" _That's me, Vergil. This's my spirit._ "

" _Why do you show yourself in this form only now?_ "

" _I couldn't do it before because I haven't the strenght._ "

" _Why did you react like that, earlier?_ "

" _I did so, because I needed to see if you really cares about me._ "

But before Vergil could answer,Dante stepped in.

" _It's obvious he cares about you! When you ran away he was totally lost._ "

" _Shut up,Dante! This doesn't concern you!_ "

When Yamato heard Dante's words she was happy.

" _It's true what did he say, Vergil?_ "

Vergil nodded. In that moment, in Yamato's eyes there was a little twinkle.

" _This means,you really care about me._ "

" _Sure! You've always been on my side, especially in the darkest moments. I don't even know why you behaved like that? What happened to you, Yamato?_ "

" _I was afraid! I was afraid you abandon me again,like you did against Mundus._ "

" _That time,I didn't abandon you..._ "

Vergil clenched his fist in a fit of rage.

" _...I would never have abandoned you in pieces,I was to weak to protect us. I'm sorry._ "

Yamato caressed gently Vergil's cheek. That sweet touch made Vergil remeber his mother's touch. So kind and warm.

" _No, Vergil. It's me who have to apology. I acted like a fool without caring about your feelings. I'm sorry._ "

Then Yamato's spirit was about to return in the sword.

" _Yamato,wait!_ "

" _Don't worry, Vergil. I'll always be there for you._ "

Then the Yamato's spirit return in the sword. And when Vergil took the Yamato in his hand,he could feel a new strenght came out from it.

" _Thank you, Yamato._ "

THE END.


End file.
